dbaddictionfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Baston d'alliés
Tag Match (태그 매치, taegeu maechi) is a new game mode added to the Korean game version in the 10th October 2016 Patch as a new addition to the Honor Gorge. It offers real-time battles with other players, as Guild Battle does. The Mode is just like any other PvP mode separated in two leagues. Hero league allows Hero Allies or Ascended Allies, and Buster league allows Key Units or Transcended Allies (or also non-Key allies in case the player does not have 5 such units). In both occasions, no character is allowed. The game mode resets every Saturday at 20pmKST and a new season begins twenty minutes after. The rewards consist of rubies and coins. The Point system is manage similar to Arena. Party and Skills Kr patch tag match 1.jpg Kr patch tag match 2.jpg Kr patch tag match 3.jpg Kr patch tag match 4.jpg Kr patch tag match 5.jpg A party consists of 5 units. On the right lobby rail one can assign his team. The order of the units assigned plays a significant role during the battle later on. Worth to note that upon choosing a Key Unit, the player selects the key holder with the assigned key, but the Key Unit will show up on the screen, and in the battle no invocation will occur. With the big brown button beneath the right rail (see gallery) one can assign the team, and more importantly assign extra skills. In the window that popped up now one can assign the unit on the left tabber and choose a 4th additional active skill, called the "Tag-Ability" on the right tabber. (they did not release information about what the skills can do). Only once all 5 units are chosen, the configuration will be successful. Note that not all units must have a "Tag-Ability". Tag-Ability They have their own Cooldown and can be upgraded. 5 skills will be given for free while 5 other skills must be purchased for 99 rubies (not sure). With gold one can upgrade the skills which will be on their basic level 1, up to level 10, enhancing the skills strength in the process. Gold prices are to be added. More once the patch hits live. There is no real further worth to mention information about the skills. However, here are the translations of the skills from the post-patch. Gameplay Kr patch tag match 1.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 2.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 3.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 4.1.jpg Kr patch tag match 5.1.jpg They warn people that a good internet connection will influence the battle because of its real-time aspect. I personally think that it might even be worse than old Guild Battle because one plays this game mode alone, and there is no second partner that keeps up the game when one disconnected. Also, this game mode requires much more activity than the Guild battle that could be turned on "Auto". Last note from me, if you read this than you are a english speaking person that most likely lives far away from Korea. From personal experience I can say that my client tends to disconnect, especially during Raids. So for international KR players, mind that your wifi might be good, but due to the distance to the Korean servers you can have a very bad connection. First off, the game mode seems to automatically search for a random player of your level, or close to your level, to battle against. The game mode is in essence, a 1 versus 1 battle where the first two units in the list fight each other. It is pretty straight forward as the player summons additional units from his list to fight the current enemy, when his unit was already been defeated. The battle is over once the first player runs out of units and is defeated. Only 1 unit can fight at a time for one's side. The player can choose to swap the currently fighting ally with another one on his list by clicking them. By doing this the unit returns and is added to the bottom of one's list, with the current HP upon recalling preserved. In that sense, the game's name should not be understood as "Tag" from "Laser Tag" but more like "Tag Team". It is worth to note that upon the start of the fight, the player can swap the first unit he has for another unit of his list immediatly. All Tag-swaps after that will come with a 5 second Cooldown on the unit that was just swapped. Unit skills are reset and refreshed when going back to the list. Rewards :Rewards have changed in the 19th Janurary 2017 Hero Merge Patch, and the wiki will add the old rewards (that Global will receive upon its release) on a later date.